Secrets, Lies & Betrayal
by I.Spalko
Summary: Pasha, Dovchenko & Stalin all have one thing in common. Irina Spalko. Why? All will be revealed. Don't forget to review! Rated M just to be safe!
1. Prologue

Title: Secrets, Lies & Betrayal

Summary: Pasha, Dovchenko & Stalin all have something in common. What is that you ask? Irina Spalko. Why? You'll soon find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Lucasfilm. Thank you and don't forget to review!

She let her worries and concerns wash away as the warm water enveloped her body. She lay her head back on the edge of the metal bathtub she was bathing in and closed her eyes. She thought about Dovchenko, Stalin and Pasha. She let her dainty hands trail for the water as her mind contemplated each and every one of them. Why was she puzzling over them? All would be revealed.

"Dovchenko!" Irina Spalko barked loudly from the makeshift bathroom in her tent. Her second in command quickly rushed to the closed curtain. "Yes Colonel?" He asked.

"Come and massage my shoulders. I'm a little tense" She commanded. She heard Dovchenko hesitate a little before speaking again. "But… aren't you in the bath Colonel?" He asked.

"Yes. Oh for God's sake just come in! The bubbles are covering me up if nudity scares you" She yelled. He quickly pulled back the curtain to lay eyes on his leader. Irina Spalko was a beautiful woman. She had jet-black hair cut into a neat layered bob which finished at her jawline with a short fringe finishing just above her eyebrows. She had soft pale skin and the most beautiful, entrancing icy blue eyes he had ever seen. She had long eyelashes and a slender body. She was also incredibly tall and most of the soldiers under her command thought things about her that should not be thought of someone in her position. Dovchenko was very protective over her. That was his job after all…

Pasha was lead on the leafy floor of the camp they had set up in the middle of the Amazon. He was looking up at the stars and trying to find the constellations that his father always spoke of when he was young but his mind was somewhere else. His thoughts were full of 'her'. He wished that her uniform where more flattering so that he could truly appreciate her curves instead of just imagining. He truly envied Dovchenko. He knew that Dovchenko was closer to her than he would ever be. Unless he changed that.

Sometimes, he would sneak around to the back of her tent without anyone realising and sneak a peek at her while she was getting ready for bed. He could have sworn that once he saw the outline of a breast and maybe even a nipple. His mind might have wanted him to imagine that though. All of his sexual fantasies were about her.

He imagined walking into her tent to find her drunk. She would let him undress her, touch her, lick her, kiss her, bite her, smell her, suck her and ravish her wildly. He would do things that he had always wanted to do. He would touch her in ways that she had never been touched. He imagined his tongue writhing in her mouth as he pressed her down against the bed. He imagined his face buried into her sweet smelling neck as they both came harder than they ever had before.

He needed her. He wanted her. And he was going to get her. No matter what it took.

Josef Stalin was staring out of the open window smoking a cigar when 'she' crossed his mind. She was his fair-haired girl. His favourite scientist. He remembered the day that she first walked into his office. Seventeen and barely a young adult. She was beautiful then as well. He found her to be of interest when he saw her in action. Her skill and knowledge at her age was shocking to him.

She knew fencing, martial arts, parapsychology, techniques to control breathing and heart rate, meditation, psychic abilities that no one could understand and most importantly the strength and fitness to be the perfect soldier. He knew how his men would react to a woman Colonel but he also knew that she would be sure to put them in their place. He had seen what she could do. She was seemingly frightened of nothing and no one. Seemingly. He had seen her flip grown men over her head, complete essays that would usually take days in 2 hours. She was amazing to him.

Not to mention the attraction he had towards her. She had no idea what he had been doing to her all of the years that he had known her. He had a dark and vile secret that he had hid from everyone. Sometimes, even himself. He had nearly slipped up one time, when he said about the small birthmark in the curve of her back. He claimed that he had read it in her file and thank god she believed him. That would ruin it all. Or would it?

So many secrets. So many fantasies. It's only a matter of time before it's all revealed.


	2. Dovchenko

Dovchenko

He gently rubbed his Colonel's bare shoulders as she lay back in the bathtub. He loved giving her spa treatment and pampering her, though he had never been as intimate with her as he was right now. He loved the feeling of her warm, soft skin on his fingertips as he worked deep down into her muscles. She groaned contentedly and closed her eyes. "You know Dovchenko, I don't know why you didn't become a masseur. You're so good at this" She murmured. He smiled to himself, glad that she liked it. "Why thank you Colonel. I'd be happy to treat you more regularly if you wish" He said, hoping that she would give the answer he yearned for. "I would like that. Maybe you could do my back when I get out of the bath" She said. He nodded and watched as she stretched one of her bare legs out and rested it on the edge of the tub.

He swallowed as he tried to control himself. The sight made his mouth water. "Would you mind grabbing that towel over there for me? I'm going to get out now" Irina Spalko said. He got up from behind her and picked up the towel hanging on a chair nearby. He held it up to conceal her as she stood up and wrapped it around her. She took it from his hands and tied it around herself. "Thank you Dovchenko, you may wait outside". Dovchenko lifted up the curtain and started to prepare for Irina's back massage.

He could see her outline behind the curtain as she let her towel fall to the floor. Not wanting to be disrespectful to her, he quickly looked down. He only wanted to see her body if she wanted him to. Irina came out a moment later dressed in a bathrobe. "Where would you like me?" She asked. He surveyed the room. "On the bed? If you don't mind of course Colonel" He said. She nodded and lay down on her front on the bed. She undid her bathrobe at the front and let Dovchenko fold it down to reveal her back. She had put her bra back on. "Should I unclip it? Or would you be more comfortable doing it yourself?" Dovchenko asked. She sighed. "You can do it. I know you want to" She said. He raised his eyebrows a little at her comment but continued anyway. He unhooked the straps and pulled them to the side. "You know how to do it then" Irina scoffed.

"Do what?" Dovchenko asked, confused. She laughed a little. "You know how to undo a bra" She said. He started to blush a little. "It's not that hard really" He said. She didn't say anything else as he let her get comfortable on the bed. He began to massage her back gently. He loved the small birthmark in the curve of her back. He didn't often see her bare skin. Sometimes she wore a tank top in her tent or something but that was it. The other soldiers seemed to think that they were fucking or something. The idiots. He didn't know why Stalin trusted all of those men around Irina. He knew that she was quite capable of looking after herself but he still worried. All they had to do was drug her or something. There was ten million of them and one of her. It didn't seem a fair fight.

"Can I ask you a question Dovchenko?" Irina suddenly asked, breaking his train of thought. "Yes Colonel" He said. "If you could do anything you liked to me and not get in trouble, what would you do?" She asked. He thought about it. Not knowing if he should speak the truth or not. "Are you sure you want the truth?" He asked. She was silent for a moment. "Is it bad?" She asked. "Oh no, I wouldn't hurt you or anything" He said. "What would you do then?" She asked again. He knew exactly what he would do. He had dreamed about it ever since he had first met her. "I'd kiss you" He murmured. "Really? Why?" She asked. He himself was silent for a moment. "Because I think you're pretty" He whispered. She seemed surprised. "Thank you. I don't get told that often" She said.

"Really? Well I think you're beautiful" He smiled. "Oh I'm beautiful now? That's even better" She laughed. "D-Do you mind me saying that? I mean, you don't think it's inappropriate or anything?" He blurted. "Of course I don't mind! It's nice. I was expecting you to say that you were going to punch me or something" She said. "I would never hurt you. Never. I think too much of you" He said, getting a little brave. "Thank you Dovchenko. You're a good man. I think a lot of you too" She said. He didn't think she understood what he was trying to say. He decided to take the biggest risk he had ever taken and slowly pressed his lips to her back. He kissed her gorgeous, soft-skinned back, once, twice maybe three or four times. "Is that part of your services?" She whispered. "Something like that…" He trailed off as she sat up slowly.

He looked into her beautiful eyes, concerned that he had done wrong. She looked back at him silently. "Would you like to kiss me? Now?" She whispered. He stared at her beauty for a moment. "Are you being serious?" He asked. She nodded. He leaned it and kissed his Colonel passionately on the lips. He felt her arms wind around him, her bra still undone. He felt his own hands wander around her waist. She seemed to like it because she was kissing back just as passionately. She tasted amazing. He let his tongue writhe with hers as he sucked on her gorgeous peachy lips.

She pulled away from the kiss and took her dressing gown off. She was wearing underwear that matched her bra. She let him get on top of her and kiss her again before kissing her neck ever so gently. She rolled him over so that she was on top of him and kissed him while rubbing her crotch gently on his leg. "You're so gorgeous" He whispered in her ear. She ripped his gimnasterka off hungrily and tore his shirt open before sucking and nibbling on his chest.

He couldn't believe his luck. All of the men he had ever met who had met Irina Spalko fantasised about this and now he was actually living it. "You've really asked for it Dovchenko. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name again and again and again as you come for me" She whispered seductively in his ear. "You wait until you see what I have in store for you, Colonel".


	3. Pasha

Pasha

His feet guided him through the forest. He didn't know where he was going or were he'd been but he was on a journey. Somewhere. He found himself coming across a small clearing in the trees. A camp of some sort. Their camp? He carried on walking, not stopping. He saw the tents lined up around the outside and the log fire in the middle. Yes. It was their camp. The one they had built in Akator. He could have sworn his feet were guiding him to Irina Spalko's tent. He wondered why? Was his fantasy about to come true? Was she really waiting there for him?

He arrived at the tent entrance and pulled back the flaps. He didn't call out to her like all soldiers should to their Colonel. He just wandered in like he was her best friend. Maybe even her lover. As he entered he saw Irina sat in the corner on a chair. She was swigging vodka and visibly drunk. It seemed that she was expecting him. She got up without a word and walked over to him slowly. He admired her as he always did. Eyeing her long legs and thighs, inching along to her crotch to see if it had bunched up a little, up her flat stomach, taking particular care of her breasts and then to her soft neck and beautiful face. He knew this off by heart. He did it every single time she walked past him.

"Sleep with me Pasha. I want you" She whispered. Grabbing his collar. His eyes widened. Was this a dream? Before he could think anymore she had placed his hands on her breasts. "Undress me" She slurred. He didn't care about the fact that she was drunk and he was pretty much taking advantage of her. He started to unbutton her gimnasterka to reveal her lacy undergarments. He pressed his lips to hers violently, biting her lip. He felt her fumbling with his buttons as she kissed back, seemingly enjoying the hint of violence in his behaviour. He pinched her rear while licking and slurping at her neck. He pushed her onto the bed and continued to ravish her. She pulled her own trousers off and threw them to the side. He pulled off his and got on top of her. She reached to unhook her bra. She was just about to reveal her breasts to him….

Pasha woke up with a start. He had been dreaming all along. He thumped his pillow in anger. Now he was left wanting his Colonel even more than he had before. He was highly aroused and couldn't do anything about it. Or could he? He lay there, thinking. Irina was probably asleep right now, and Dovchenko. He knew that she took her belt with all of her weapons on it off when she was in bed. She wouldn't be able to defend herself, especially being half asleep as well. He could creep in there, with some sort of disguise maybe. A ski mask?

He sat up. The idea becoming more and more real and enticing by the moment. He reached into his bag of belongings and took out the ski mask that his mother had packed him for the cold. He slipped it over his head and crept out of the tent, being careful not to wake the other soldiers. He crept past Dovchenko who was asleep with a smile on his face. That was strange. Something good must have happened. He couldn't think of what it might be. He pushed back the tent flaps, feeling like he was back in his dream again. He pinched himself just to make sure. No. It wasn't a dream. This was real. He crossed the camp to Irina Spalko's tent and pulled back the flaps quietly.

She was indeed asleep in her bed. He marvelled at the sight. She was led on her back with her legs slightly to the side. She also had a small smile on her face. He looked around before crossing over to her bedside. She was wearing a button up tank top and her trousers. He hovered over her, inhaling her scent before gathering the courage to touch her. He ran a finger gently over her face. She was so gorgeous. He straddled her, being as careful as he could not to wake her. He knew it was inevitable eventually but he wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as he could. He slowly moved her legs so that she was lying straight on her back. She stirred a little but didn't wake. She was obviously a heavy sleeper which was useful. He leaned down to kiss her lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth while reaching down to unbutton her tank top. He felt her jolt as he slid his tongue over her neck.

She woke up with a start. It took her a few seconds to realise what was happening to her. She tried to defend herself but Pasha had pinned her arms down. He was stronger than her and he could overpower her. He cupped a hand over her mouth. "If you scream, you're dead. Understand?" He said, chillingly. She scowled at him. "I don't know who you are but if you don't get your hands off of me right now or you're dead" She growled. He chuckled nastily. "I'm not the one pinned down right now sweetheart" He whispered. She struggled underneath him violently, trying her best to fight him off. She finally realised that she couldn't and made the hardest decision to just submit. He looked into her gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears of rage. "I hate you" She spat. He slapped her across the face violently, freeing up one of her arms. She fought the pain and grabbed a hold of the opportunity. She swung a punch into his side and tried to get up and reach her sword but he recovered too quickly and pushed her violently back down onto the bed.

"I was going to be gentle with you sweetheart but now you've pushed it too far" He growled. He ripped the remains of her tank top off and threw them on the floor. He wanted to hurt her so bad. He leaned over and bit her arm as hard as he could. She gritted her teeth, trying not to show any pain and give him what he wanted. He held on as hard as he could until he felt blood seeping through his teeth. He unlatched and grabbed her lips with his. He bit down violently and made her bleed through the corners of her mouth. "That'll teach you to mess with someone stronger than you bitch" He whispered in her ear through gritted teeth. He looked into her eyes as he found her bra and started to unlatch it. Just before he could he felt someone grab him and pull him to the floor.

Dovchenko pinned him to the floor and started to beat him. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her you disgusting creep!?" Dovchenko yelled. Pasha's heart started to thump. What if he took off his mask and revealed who he was? He did what he could and punched Dovchenko as hard as he could before fleeing from the scene. He threw the mask in the ditch to make it look like the attacker had run away. He went back to his tent and fell asleep again, forgetting the whole thing.


End file.
